Version History
Fully reopen version available at https://eternaldn.net Here you can see the Version History and Changelog for the updates of Eternal Dragon Nest. Currently EDN is running on Version 72. Version 8 * Fixed Ripper Ultimate not boosting action speed. * Fixed all skills action speed + cooldown plates. (Finally! ) * Adjusted Login and Saint Haven BGM. * Adjusted Saint Haven decor and props. * Fixed some lines in English Translation because they didn't make sense. * Finished Cash Shop. * Adjustments of item pricing in General Merchant. * Implementation of manual LV.2 reward box redemption at General Merchant, instead of auto in inventory. * Fixed Physician 70EX. * Fixed MoonLord 65 passive boosting physical damage instead of magical damage. * Fixed Barbarian 50 skill boosting magical damage instead of physical damage. Version 9 * EXP boost increased from 35% to 70% for LVL 1-70. * Added Farm, Farm Town, Spa, and Event Fishing to farm portal. * Fixed a huge graphical glitch in Abyss difficulty dungeons * Cut the price of Pandoras in half and made EC only (You can still purchase from Merchant) * Made Sober Champion, Space Pirate, and 2014 Halloween PACKAGES EC only. * Price adjustments of 10,000 DC coupon and Level 80 Jade Box in Merchant * Raised the prices of Advanced Item Protection Jellies and Hellfire mount. * New DNLogin.exe Version 12 * Adjusted DLL files. * Heavily adjusted English Translations Version 13 * English Translation adjustment Version 19 * End of drops + other experiments #1. Version 20 * Addition of 2014 Winter Set * Cash Shop item modifications * Attempt to repair skill bugs * Attempt to fix nest drops #2 Version 23 * Adjusted Saint Haven BGM once again * Majority of EC items/accessories stats are lowered, but set bonuses are being kept. * General server upkeep. * Fixed some 80EX skills not showing buff icon (e.g Finish Attack EX) * Restored all skills cooldown time to default. Version 24 * Fixed Nest Drops. >( ??? - Need testing, LVL 24-70 ) Version 25 * Adjusted Weekly Nest/Raid run limit * Unrestricted access to BDN/BDN HC * Flooded Saint Haven and Login Screen * Adjusted Saint Haven BGM * Removed Wintertide theme Version 26 * English translation update Version 27 * Fixed an exploit with Merchant Kelly * Patched security vulnerabilities within the client. * Repaired items that are missing their proper icons. Version 28 * Repaired Saint Haven environment, weather, floor, & water levels. * Adjusted Saint Haven BGM * Adjusted English Translation * Adjusted Login BGM Version 29 * Fixed an issue with Kali skills not doing any damage. * Fixed an issue with Kali passives taking no effect at all. * Improved Monster AI skill delay time * Adjusted Login Screen -Beta- * Repaired missing particles from certain EC items. * Repaired map graphic tearing. * Repaired Awesome Companion Pet -Need Testing- * Adjusted English Translation * Repaired missing shader effects. Version 30 * Raised all Nest/Raid weekly run limit to 50. * Repaired Inquisitor Consecration not casting in PvP. * Repaired Priest Relics not casting in PvP. * Repaired MoonLord 65 Passive boosting physical damage instead of magical. -Need testing- * Repaired Destroyer skill healing the wrong amount of HP per tick. * Removed Dark Avenger login theme * Fixed shader pixels in game causing FPS drop on some machines. * Adjusted English Translations Version 31 * Class voices adjustment * Reset nest weekly run limit to default Version 32 * Increased skill cooldown PVP/PVE * Remove ability to cast dual Ultimate skills PVP/PVE * Implementation of Eternal Singing Package by Loki * English translation adjustment * Fix portal dc "cash shop is closed" bug * Fixed Bow Masters Siege Stance - need testing - * Slightly nerfed damage of certain broken skills in PVP. * Saint Haven weather & time of day adjusted due to request. Version 33 * Fixed an issue with Halloween 2014 costumes not appearing correctly. * Fixed an issue with Christmas 2014 costumes not appearing correctly. * Fixed an issue with Eternal Singing costumes not appearing correctly. * Fixed an issue with Glacier accessories set not appearing correctly. * Fixed an issue with Halloween accessories set not appearing correctly. Version 50 - Huge Update *Due to the huge size of the patch data, a new client WILL be required. SKILL * Fixed Bringer's Heal of Ajna skill * Fixed SwordMaster's Infinity Edge in PvP inflicting the wrong damage amount * Added Barbarian Skill Revamp * Added new Elemental Lord skill * Added Guardian Skill Revamp * Reduced Damage of Enhanced Circle Swing Barbarian (PVE) - In order to avoid system error * Increased CTC of Avenger's Piercing Crescent (PVE/PVP) * Increased Action Speed of Avenger's Vengeance Storm and Doom Blade (PVE/PVP) * Nerfed Dark Summoner & Inquisitor (PVP) * Increased Acrobat + 3rd Job Skills damage (PvE) * Implemented Avenger Class (MAYBE) * Fixed Engineer's Mechanic Mode + Reload bug * Fixed Guardian's Justice Crash and Justice Crash EX fast casting bug * Fixed BowMaster's Siege Stance not casting correctly * Fixed Physician's Disease EX not casting correctly * Fixed Elestra's Ice Barrier EX & Frozen Burst not casting correctly * Fixed Inquisitor's Grand Cross 2.0 & Holy Burst 2.0 (buffed from Consecration EX) * Fixed Alchemist's Poison Break not hitting + dealing damage * Fixed Gladiator's Finish Attack EX not giving the extra damage mechanic (% dmg, inversely related to boss's health) * Fixed Archer & BowMaster skills that have inherent reduced CD * Fixed Bringer's Spectral Gaze not lifting nor doing damage * Fixed Tempest's Hurricane Dance sometimes only hitting one time when casting * Fixed Ripper's Izuna Drop EX doing the wrong damage amount * Fixed Dancer's Ecstatic Dance Part 2 casting Part 1 mob and effect if the dance is prolonged. Videos: * Enhanced Circle Swing * Mechanic Mode + Reload Cannon * Physician Disease EX + Poison Break EX * Inquisitor Revamp * Guardian Revamp * Bringer Spectral Gaze SYSTEM * Black Dragon Nest now requires an entry ticket to enter * Black Dragon Accessories can now be enhanced (Currently not really working) * Added new Lv80 Equipment and Accessories * Enhancement stat has been nerfed 40% to balance out things. Causes less server stress due to less calcuations * Added new Lv80 Plate * Add new dungeon (Sea Dragon Expedition) at Dimensional Courtyard Lv80 * Lowered Drop Rate * Fixed Crystal Set costume effect * Disable lv70-80 Dungeon (All jewels/gems moved into Lv70 Dungeon) * Added DDN Wrath Drop DDN HC * Increased Enchanced Jewel drop * Increased Ancestor Jewel drop * Reduced Black Dragon Expedition monster HP * Reduced Green Dragon Expedition Karahan attack value * Fixed ACN key drop * Enable pet in Black Dragon Nest Hardcore * New Dragon Coin Category (Cash Shop) * Fixed abnormal picture size in Arena Room list * Added new R-Grade equipment (Ancestor Shop) * Added more Spirit/Fairy (Pandora) * Added new Geraint and Myth costumes * Added new revamped Dragon Expedition Nest: You cannot increase more attack from buffs (Self & Party) (EXPEDITION ONLY) Heal rate -50% (EXPEDITION ONLY) Your damage will be limited to x1.5 of your base enhancement stats (EXPEDITION ONLY) Damage reaching higher than the current cap will be limited and the number will appear in Purple. (EXPEDITION ONLY) * Changed the costume set bonus for Geraint & Myth * Disabled Trade for Growth Type Spirit * Implemented Avenger Class (MAYBE) * Adjusted Daily Quests that rewards Goddess Sadness * Adjusted Skill Plate Pouch prices * Fixed SDN Enhancement bug * Enhancement System changes: 1-15 = 100% (Safe), 16-20 = 40% (Safe) 21-25 = 15% (Chance of decreasing and breaking, use jellies) 26-30 = 10% (Chance of decreasing and breaking, use jellies) * VIP bonus EXP increase from 10% to 100% * Fixed Lv 80 Epic gear (Planetary set) not being enhancable * Fixed VIP bug in Cash Shop * New DC obtain method DC will now be obtained in the Farm via Fishing. The system is completely RNG, you have a chance to either get DC, or a fish. Version 51 * Fix Merlin's "Train Spirit" option * Remove Lapis Lazuli Spirit (Growth Type) from Pandora * Add Resurrections in General Merchant NPC * Temporary remove Advance Item Protection Jellies from Dragon Coin tab in Cash Shop * Adjust Saint Haven BGM * Adjust Login BGM * Update Pandora to include newest mounts + content * Add Resurrection Scroll to Dragon Coin tab in the Cash Shop * Nerf Monster Stats -?% (Balancing for enhance nerf) * Remove time restriction for sale of E-Cash items in the cash shop under the "Amazing Events" and "On Sale" tabs * Adjust English translation * Restore Assassin voice back to Korean * Remove chat filter Version 52 * Implement Saint Haven Defense * Implement Event Sea Fishing * Implement Farm Spa * Change mistake of Resurrection at General Merchant having count of 1 instead of 25 * Add Green Dragon wraths to General Merchant to aide with gearing * Add Desert Dragon wraths to General Merchant to aide with gearing * Adjust English translation Version 53 & 54 * Client hotfixes. Version 55 * Adjust Sorceress voice to Japanese * Adjust Cleric voice to Japanese * Adjust Academic voice to Japanese * Drop price of Elemental Jade in Cash Shop * Drop price of Pandora Heart & Key in Cash Shop * Add SDN Wrath, Burning Star, and Hard Star to General Merchant * Reset every character skill tree to combat SP and skill learning glitch for Avenger class * Adjust English translation * Add more channels to farm * Remove Spa and Event Fishing from farm portal Version 56 * Add 100 DC coupons to merchant shop for 1 goddess sadness * Remove the restriction of Avenger skill casting & learning * Implement Dark Avenger class * Adjust Dark Avenger to be a separate class * Remove Avenger class interfering with SwordMaster skills * Return the SwordMaster class * Adjust login screen * Return Pandora Heart & Key pricing back to default & remove VIP bug * Fix Mercenary infinite super armor bug * Make expedition raid scales tradable * Adjust System English translation Version 57 * Add xxx Ancestor Gems in Merchant for xx Silver Coins obtainable from Saint Haven Defense * Pandora, cash shop, and general gacha boxes content adjustment * Fix Dark Avenger skill effects * Add Ripper class revamp * Adjust English Translation * Fix Merchant Pania and Crest Scholar Stashy shop not opening * Fix Fairy * Remove x2 CTC all skills that were affected * Custom Revamp skills modification * Disable Item Protection Jelly in DC section of the Cash Shop * Add Item Protection Jelly to the EDN Special tab of General Merchant. Version 58-60 * Adjust EDN Login program to accept password length that is over 16 characters. * Adjusted screen on client start-up. * Organization of system files Version 62 * Added Red Dragon Nest * Added Red Dragon Nest Memoria * Added Volcano Challenge Nest * Added Alteria Exploration Event * Added Geraint Weapon + Accessories * Added New Upgradable Fairies * Added Avenger+DarkAvenger Skill Plates * Fixed Skill Cooldown Issues with Avenger+DarkAvenger * Added Lv80 Skill Acc. Craft * Added Lv80 B Rank Talisman Craft * Added Lv80 Quality Dragon Jade Craft * Fixed the restriction error of purchasing E-CASH items under the "On Sale" and "Amazing Events" tab * Added crafting option for Lv80 Red Dragon Equipment * Added new hairstyles * Destroyer: Breaking Point (Active rate 100% + heal 0.1% each Activation) * Destroyer: Maelstrom Howl (Active buffs increase Physical Attack for 30sec) * English Translation Update Version 69 * Fixed disconnection issue with Avenger/DarkAvenger ultimate skill * Removed several items in pandora causing a character to bug out and crash the server. * General system optimizations * Fixed Dragon Expedition mob stats Version 70 * Remove Avenger Annihilated set. * Fix Priest's Blessing of Strikes adjusting damage of all party members to 0~0. * Fix Mercenary's Battle Howl boosting Phys Att. by 1024% instead of it's intended value. * Major adjustments in English Translation. * Introduction of new Event Banner page in game. * Adjust Dragon Wraths to be tradable again. * Fix an issue with Dark Avenger passive skill learn causing a disconnection. * Increased rates for 2014 Exclusive E-CASH items (seasonal) in Pandora * Increase Defense for all Dragon Expedition mobs by 10% * Increase Critical Resistance for all mobs in existing Nests/Raids Version 71 Technical/Functionality Update * Reprogram EDN Client to be able to run in Borderless Window which can be selected on DNLogin. * Reprogram EDN Client to support multiple loading screens per town instead of one. * Add support for Windows 10 Technical Preview OS Build 10049+. * Add support for Windows XP Version 72 * Fix Saint Haven - Dark Gateway portal * Fix Blessed Warriors exchange ticket. * Return old version maps * Addition of new mounts (Obtainable in Pandora) * Addition of new Heraldry (Obtainable in Pandora) * Equalize HP of all Dragon Expedition Raids * Reduce the additional attack effect value in Gladiator's Finishing Attack (To avoid healing boss) * Set all revive limit in Dragon Expedition to 5. * Add new Arena Ladder shop NPC in Saint Haven * Modify change job NPC * Implement -60% cooldown plate, potions, and Red Dragon crafting material in Arena Ladder shop NPC. * Change BGM for town